


Eggs

by 093119



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Based off a picture on Instagram, Established Relationship, Fiancees - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, fluffiest shit ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/pseuds/093119
Summary: “Nah, dude. You’re handsome. The beard tickles, but I don’t mind, and you know you’re gorgeous however you are,” Arin said, smiling as he saw how Dan’s face turned red.





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this picture from Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/BXldtVOApOu/
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at poppedparaz. Hope you enjoy :)

Dan sat at the table, looking down at his ring finger. Last night, there had been nothing there, but now there was a glimmering band on it-titanium with real wooden inlay. He looked back up as Arin dished his eggs onto both of their plates, whistling. The hand which fixed his ridiculous, pink  _“Wine Mommy”_ apron had the counterpart ring to Dan’s.

He looked up, gazed at Arin adoringly, smiling. Arin had been the one to propose the night before, and he still couldn’t believe he was about to spend the rest of his life with his love-it all seemed like a dream. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he continued smiling, not noticing Arin had plopped down next to him.

“You okay?” Dan nodded faintly, pressing his lips together, scared that if he were to talk, he would start actually crying.  


“I just love you so much,” he whispered. Arin scooted next to him, and wrapped his arm around his side, pulling him forward. Dan burrowed his face into Arin’s neck, not missing the small laugh that came out.   


“What?” he asked, laughter in his voice, even though he didn’t know what the cause of it was.   


“Your beard, man. It’s getting long. I’ve never seen it this long before.” Dan looked up and locked eyes with his boyfriend-no, his _fiancee_ , and scratched it.   


“Should I shave it? I mean, I’ve just been forgetting, really, but if it looks bad or scratches you or anything, maybe I-”  


“Nah, dude. You’re handsome. The beard tickles, but I don’t mind, and you know you’re gorgeous however you are,” Arin said, smiling as he saw how Dan’s face turned red. He cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss.   


“Now let’s eat, I’m starving.” They both dug in to their plates and Dan let out a soft noise of pleasure.  


“This is so fucking good!” He exclaimed, getting ready to take another bite.  


“I know how you like your eggs, baby, so I take that, and turn up the notch of deliciousness by ten.” Dan nodded, agreeing.   


“I only said yes to your proposal cause of your eggs, Hanson,” he said, mouth full, getting a laugh out of Arin.   


“That’s _Avidan-Hanson_ , thank you very much.”  


“Avidan-Hanson,” Dan repeated, “you will be one hell of a husband.”  


“And so will you. Hey, see how long the beard will get for our wedding.” Arin teased, earning a playful shove from Dan.  


“I love you so much, too,” Arin giggled.  



End file.
